Obsidian
by Mlle Lambert
Summary: Part 3 of the Wishful Thinking trilogy. Daniel gets a second chance from a perfect stranger. DanJan and some SJ


Obsidian  
_By Mlle. Lambert_  
  


* * *

  


_**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.  
**Season/Sequel:** Future Season/Sequel to Butterfly  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content Warnings:** None  
**Pairings:** Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet  
**Summary:** Daniel gets a second chance from a perfect stranger.  
**Status:** Complete  
**Disclaimer:** Whoever owns them owns them! If I did, I'd be writing the scripts, not the fanfic!  
**Author's Notes:** I just had to write this. Butterfly had finality to it, but something kept eating at me, so I've finally written a sequel. I hope you enjoy it, and yes, I do realize that some of this very well could happen after "Heroes."  
**Written:** September 11, 2003  
**Archive:** Ask me first.  
**Feedback:** Craved_  
  


* * *

  
How many months had gone by since that day? Ten? Eleven? No, twelve months. Exactly a year to the date had passed since she'd died. The new doctor wasn't nearly as good as she had been, but she was very qualified for the job. Most of the staff had gotten used to her, but Daniel knew that he would never be able to accept the fact that Dr. Fraiser was no longer his doctor.  
The whole of the SGC went through the anniversary of the tragedy in reverence. The few teams that were off world weren't scheduled to arrive back until at least the next day. All was quiet.  
Daniel was finishing up something in his office so he could head home when Sam stopped by. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she spoke.  
"Oh, hey, Sam." He continued to work.  
"Please tell me you're going to go home and rest."  
"Actually, I was planning on doing just that as soon as I finish this." He pointed to the mound of papers on his desk.  
"Daniel, even you deserve a little down time. You've done almost nothing but work ever since…" She stopped.  
He looked up, and she could see the tears forming in his eyes. He took a deep breath. "Ever since Janet died, I haven't had anything else to do. It keeps me from thinking about her."  
Sam gave her friend an understanding smile. "Go home and get some sleep. You have to let her go one small step at a time."  
"That's the problem, Sam!" Daniel looked her straight in the eye. "I can't let her go! When I try to, all I think about is what could have been."  
"I hold a special place in my heart for her, and I always will, but—"  
"Sam, it's more than just a 'special place.' I was head over heels for her, and I wouldn't admit it. Now she's gone, and I have to live with the fact that she didn't know that what she felt was the same as what I felt!"  
"I think she knows, Daniel. Even if there is no afterlife, and even if you never told her, I think she sensed it."  
"Do you mean what you're saying, or are you just trying to get me to go home?"  
"I'd say a little bit of both."  
Daniel couldn't help but smile. "You are a true friend. Thanks."  
"No problem." She started to leave, but turned at the door. "Remember, if you need anything, the door's always open."  
He nodded as she walked into the corridor and disappeared. A few minutes later, he left for the house that had been his for the past year. Turning off the light, he climbed into her old bed, and almost instantly fell asleep.  
An hour later, in a brilliant flash of blue light, a stranger appeared. She watched him stir in his sleep with a solemn expression. She approached him and whispered, "I can help you."  
  


~*~  


  
Daniel turned over in his sleep, arm outstretched, but instead of finding the mattress, he hit something quite solid. There was a slight cough, then, "Daniel, can you be a bit more gentle?"  
"Mm, sorry." He moved to lie on his back, then sat bolt upright.  
"What's wrong?" Daniel glanced at the woman gazing at him with a slight worried expression. "Another bad dream?"  
"Yeah," he answered simply.  
"Well, lie back down, maybe I can help."  
"Janet, I'm fine—oh, all right." He complied. "You're worse than my doctor. Wait, you are my doctor."  
"Glad you realized that." Janet snuggled up to him and began rubbing his chest. "Now, just relax."  
Daniel slowly drifted back to sleep, as did the woman by his side, but were roused by the sound of a small baby crying.  
Janet groaned. "I'll be right back." She got up from her spot to tend to their daughter.  
"Lightning." As if it had been listening, a flash of light brightened the room.  
When she returned she gave Daniel an exasperated look.  
"What? Is she all right?"  
"She's fine, honey, it's just another rainstorm," she said as she climbed back into the warmth of the bed.  
"It's raining again? That's the fifth day this week!" Daniel let Janet nestle herself against him.  
"Tell me about it! I bet it will be another awful day." She sighed. "It's bad enough that I'm stuck here at home, but the fact that I can't even go outside makes it even worse!"  
"Just wait a little while longer, and then you can come back to the base."  
"Maternity leave sucks."  
"We couldn't very well have you doing a post-mission exam and suddenly go into labor could we? Wait a moment, that's what you almost did," Daniel teased.  
"Do me a favor."  
"Yes?"  
"Shut up."  
"I'll do better than that." He captured her mouth in his.  
"Yeah, that was certainly better."  
"More?"  
"Definitely."  
He smiled at his wife and kissed her some more.  
  


~*~  


  
"Hey, Daniel! Daniel!" Jack O'Neill called as he tried to catch up with the archaeologist.  
"Hey, Jack." Daniel answered in a distracted voice.  
"What are you up to?" O'Neill fell into step beside his team member.  
"Hmm? Oh, just looking at these symbols from P4C-495. They're quite interesting—"  
"You seem a little distant." Jack changed the subject. "Something going on at home? How is the good doctor, by the way?"  
"She's fine, but she wants to come back to work."  
Jack nodded. "Can be expected."  
"Oh, yes, and Dani's seems to be afraid of thunderstorms."  
"You sure it's not just that loud noise thing?"  
"What loud noise thing?"  
"Babies are really afraid of two things: loud noises and falling."  
"And how do you know that?"  
"Hey, I'm not a complete idiot." O'Neill smiled as they came to Daniel's office. "See ya."  
Daniel watched his friend leave with an expression of surprise, but his attention was soon turned elsewhere, for someone collided with him, scattering his work everywhere.  
The young woman looked up at him with scared blue eyes. "I'm so sorry, sir!" She helped him pick up his stuff.  
"Oh, it's okay…" he stopped, realizing he didn't know her name.  
"First Lieutenant Obsidian, sir."  
He would have liked to have more of a conversation with her, but she was already at the end of the hall when he straightened. "Thanks, anyway." Daniel shook his head and entered his office.  
  


~*~  


  
  
"Daddy's home!" Janet said to the baby as Daniel walked in the door.  
"Hello there, my little one." he kissed the infant on the cheek. "Hey, Honey." He turned and gave Janet a peck on the lips. "How was your day?"  
"Just as boring as it has been for the past two months. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be stuck here!" She told Dani. Then in a baby-like voice, "But we love you, yes, we do! Oh, yes, we most certainly do! Don't we, Daddy?"  
Daniel chuckled at his wife's antics, but played along. "Yeah, we love you very very much! You're just the cutest thing in the world—" he glanced at Janet, who was glaring at him playfully. "Well, apart from Mommy."  
At that precise moment, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," the couple said in unison.  
They smiled, and Dani copied them.  
"You go on and get it," Daniel said, taking their daughter.  
Janet got up and disappeared. A few moments later she came back in with none other than Cassandra Fraiser. "Look who's here!"  
"Cassie!" This brought a smile to Daniel's face. He made his way up to her, daughter in one arm, and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you. How's college?"  
"It's great and not nearly as hard as I thought it would be."  
"Glad to hear it." Daniel smiled at the young woman he had first met off world.  
"And this is Danielle, I presume?" Cassie looked at the girl staring at her with wide brown eyes.  
Janet took the child from her husband. "Yep, this is Danielle Fraiser Jackson."  
"A perfect name for the cutest little baby I've ever seen!" Cassie smiled at Dani, who gave a toothless grin.  
Daniel looked at the clock, and then to Dani's mother.  
"I'm afraid it's bedtime for our little one here." She stifled a yawn.  
"And what about you?" Cassie asked her mother.  
"I'm fine, Cassie. It's just been a long day." Janet said as she carried the baby down the hall.  
"I knew I shouldn't have come here this late," Cassie scolded herself.  
"Don't worry about it." Daniel smiled at her.  
"I'm back." Janet gazed at the two people she had held dear to her for the past several years. "Now, we have a lot of catching up to do, so why not get started?"  
They all went into the living area and began talking about all that had happened since Cassie had last seen them.  
  


~*~  


  
_"Sir?"  
"Come in, Major Carter."  
"Is any of the stuff I've been hearing true?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"What's going on here?"  
"I don't know. The fact is that he's gone. Was he acting strangely or anything the last time you saw him?"  
"No, sir. He was the same as he has been for the past year."  
"The same?"  
"The same."  
"Until he is found, SG-1 will be grounded."  
"But, sir—"  
"Whether you like it or not, Major, your team needs him to function."  
"Yes, sir."  
"You're dismissed."_  
  


~*~  


  
"Good morning, Daniel." Janet greeted her husband as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Good morning, honey." He took the plate of breakfast she had and kissed her. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome." She surveyed his expression. "Another nightmare?"  
He looked up from his food. "No, not exactly." He saw her confused expression and continued, "General Hammond and Sam were talking about something, but I don't know what it was."  
She rubbed his back and gave that special smile. "Maybe you should stay home today."  
"No, I'll be all right."  
Janet still didn't look convinced. "Okay."  
"I'll speak to General Hammond about you coming back. It just isn't the same without the good doctor there."  
"Is Doctor Adair that bad?"  
"No, but I miss you being there during the PME."  
"Aww…" She put her arms around Daniel's neck, and they stayed cheek to cheek for a while.  
Daniel glanced up at the clock. "Oh, I have to go." He rose and started get his plate to put it on the counter, but he was stopped by Janet's hand.  
"I'll take care of it." Her brown eyes sparkled with love as she removed his glasses.  
"Janet, I'll be late."  
"I'm sure the general will understand." She pulled his head down to hers and engaged him in a long, tender kiss.  
"I love you," he said as he broke the kiss and hugged his wife.  
"I love you, too," she replied.  
He pulled back and took his glasses. Putting them on, he gazed at her with blue eyes and smiled. "I'll see you after everything's done at the base."  
They both knew that there was no guarantee he would be back that night. Sometimes, depending on what was going on at Cheyenne Mountain, he would spend almost a week away from home. Janet had had to do that quite often before she went on maternity leave.  
"Try not to bring too much work home." She pecked him on the lips at the front door, and watched intently as he got into his car and drove off.  
  


~*~  


  
"Hey, Siler, how's it going?" Daniel said as he spotted the technician.  
"Pretty good, how about you?"  
"I'm doing fine." He smiled at the other man as they passed. He then made his way to General Hammond's office.  
Once he had arrived outside of the door, he heard what sounded like yelling coming from inside. He knocked on the door, which was opened by Colonel O'Neill. "What are you doing here?"  
"I needed to speak with General Hammond, but I can wait my turn." He found Major Carter sitting with her back to him, looking down at her lap, and the general, who's face was red, stood, foreboding, behind his desk.  
The latter spoke, "I'll be done in a moment, Doctor Jackson."  
Daniel nodded as the door was closed. What was going on in there?  
Several moments later, Sam and Jack passed over the threshold from Hammond's office. Both had very unhappy faces.  
"Now what was it you wanted, Doctor Jackson?"  
"It's about Janet," he said as he settled in one of the chairs.  
"Yes?"  
"She's ready to come back, and it is my belief that she should."  
"And what about your daughter?"  
"We've talked a lot about that lately. Our neighbors across the street have told us that they would be happy to take care of her while we're away."  
"Are you absolutely sure that she's up to it?"  
"General, she woke up earlier than I did to cook breakfast, and she has been complaining about being stuck at home. I don't think she just up to it. She needs something to do, and being a doctor is what she's good at."  
Hammond furrowed his brow for a long moment, then answered, "Very well, then. She may come by anytime to pick up where she left off."  
"Thank you." Daniel turned on his heel and strode to the door.  
"Doctor Jackson," he turned at Hammond's voice, "Just so you know, SG-1 is grounded until further notice."  
"Grounded? Why?"  
"I'm not at liberty to say."  
He nodded to the general and walked en route to his office. Daniel had a feeling this had something to do with Sam and Jack. He'd have to talk to them a little later.  
But later didn't come. Neither Sam nor Jack stopped by his office that day. When he happened to find one of them in the hall, they avoided him like the plague. By the end of the day, he hadn't even said a word to either of his friends. He was just leaving when he ran into Teal'c, who simply said, "Good evening, Daniel Jackson," and kept going.  
He came through the door of the house saying, "Well, Janet, I have good news and bad news…" He stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted Cassie holding the baby. "How long have you been here?"  
"A while now. Mom and I had lunch, then we went shopping. After that we came back here to feed Dani," the girl replied and went back to cooing at the infant.  
"Go on, Daniel." That woman's smile was brighter than the sunshine.  
"Oh, uh," Daniel stuttered, still taken by his wife's beauty. That dress she had on was beautiful. "General Hammond said you can go back on duty as soon as you can find the time to get down there."  
"And the bad news?" He didn't want to see the glow disappear from her face but knew he'd pay if he didn't tell her.  
"SG-1 is grounded." He sat down beside Janet.  
"Why?" Both women answered in unison.  
"I don't know. General Hammond wouldn't tell me, and I couldn't get anyone who would know to say more than three words to me." Daniel took off his glasses and rubbed right in between his eyes.  
Cassie and Janet seemed to have some sort of silent communication going because Cassie soon announced that she had to get some sleep. Cassie put Dani to bed and then left husband and wife alone.  
The couple finally decided to call Sam so she would have to talk to them. Daniel dialed, while Janet held another receiver up to her ear. Three rings and someone picked up at the other end.  
"_Hello?_"  
"Jack?"  
"_Hey, Daniel._" They could hear O'Neill say something not understandable.  
"Might I ask what you're doing over at Sam's?"  
"_We…uh…we were watching a movie, but Sam fell asleep._"  
"Colonel, you were never a very good liar," Janet told him.  
"_Yeah, well…Alright! I came over here to comfort her, and she fell asleep. You happy now?_"  
"Comfort her?" The two of them asked.  
"_Yeah, she's not too happy about General Hammond's decision._"  
"To ground SG-1?"  
"_No, Daniel. Sam and I have been suspended._"  
Both Daniel and Janet stood there, shocked, at the words they had just heard on the other end of the line. Janet was the first to recover. "Why?"  
"_Um…_"  
"Oh, jeez! Jack, does this have anything to do with the fishing trip you finally got her to come on?"  
"_I guess you can say that…_"  
Husband and wife glanced at each other.  
"_I don't know how it happened. One minute we were laughing about something, and then the next thing I knew we were getting closer…_" Jack's voice trailed off.  
"Well, why were you suspended? No one else would know unless you told a person with a very big mouth." Janet had found her way to the couch, and was holding Daniel's hand.  
"_Well, we wouldn't have told anyone, but—I don't know how to put this._"  
"Straightforward would be nice." Daniel squeezed his wife's hand. The look in her eyes told him that she, too, was wondering why Jack couldn't seem to get anything out.  
"_Sam thinks she might be pregnant._"  
Janet nearly dropped the receiver. Daniel, on the other hand, actually did. It landed with a dull thud on the floor. He scrambled to pick it back up.  
"_I figured that's how you'd take it._"  
"No, it's not that, Jack. It's just—wow!"  
"_I think you've already established that._"  
"But she just thinks she's pregnant, right?" Janet asked.  
"_Yeah…I don't really trust those home pregnancy test things…_"  
"I have an idea! Why don't we get together for dinner tomorrow evening? Cassie's in town, and I'm sure she'd love to see you both."  
"_I'll have to bring it up with Sam, but I have a feeling she'll agree. Anything to get her mind off of what happened today._"  
"We can meet in the infirmary at 1700. I'm sure General Hammond would understand if a few of friends get together for a night on the town. Plus, it will give us a chance to find out the truth."  
"_Alright…I'll be sure to tell her. G'night._"  
"Goodbye, Jack."  
"'Night, Jack."  
Daniel put down the phone, while Janet went back to the kitchen to hang up the other receiver. She sat down on the couch again, and Daniel found himself regarding the woman that he loved more than life itself.  
"I can't believe it," she said, not realizing she had captured his blue gaze. "I knew they'd get together someday, but not like this." She ran her fingers through her hair.  
"But just a moment, if that's all they did then why was the general so harsh? It doesn't seem to me like it would be something that serious."  
"Oh, but it is, Daniel. I mean, it's one thing for you and I to have a relationship, but Sam and Jack having one is another story."  
"How is it so different? It could still affect our decisions as much as it would theirs. Look at it this way: What if you go through the Stargate on a mission and we encounter some pretty hostile people? You're caught in the midst of them and we have to fire on them or we'll most likely be killed, but if we go for it, you'll be shot as well. It would be the same if it were Sam caught in that mob."  
"You do have a point, but—"  
"Is it just because the two of them are in the military?"  
Janet sighed. "I don't know, Daniel."  
That was odd. Janet should know these things.  
"Why don't you come to bed?" She took his hand and rose.  
"But—" he was silenced by a kiss.  
"Come on." She began walking and he followed.  
Once in the bedroom, Janet moved closer to Daniel, throwing her arms around his neck and smiling with her beautiful brown eyes. "Let's finish what we started this morning, shall we?"  
Their lips met in love and passion. They fell into the bed, all recent events forgotten.  
  


~*~  


  
_"He's sensing something wrong, but he doesn't know what."  
"That's a good thing, isn't it?"  
"I suppose, but I wanted to observe a little longer."  
"Obsidian, you have your orders. When he finds out, he finds out, and we let him walk."  
"I understand that, sir, but with all due respect, can't we bend the rules a little bit?"  
"You're not to interfere, is that clear?"  
"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir."  
"Now, get back to work."  
"Will do, sir."_  
  


~*~  


  
The next day went pretty well. Janet had a mountain of work to do, as did Daniel, so they didn't see each other for most of the day. He did stop by just before five to wait for Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill to arrive for their night out. When they did finally show, Doctor Fraiser shooed the men away so she and Sam could be alone.  
Later, they emerged. Janet went to get changed, and then the four of them left for the local restaurant, where they would meet Cassie for dinner. When confronted on the results of the test, neither would tell the news, so the guys just shook their heads and dropped the subject.  
The rest of the night went by very quickly as the friends shared drinks and laughter. At about ten o'clock they decided it was time to go back home. Cassandra had a flight the next morning at nine, so she hugged everyone and told them goodbye and shortly after Jack and Sam climbed into Jack's black Ford and drove into the night.  
When they arrived home, Daniel and Janet dismissed the babysitter, who had put Dani to bed for them. After everything had quieted down, Janet finally revealed her findings to Daniel.  
"I'm afraid that there's going to be a little addition to our circle of friends."  
Daniel sighed. "I know it should be good news, but under the circumstances…"  
"I know what you mean. It's awful how the general reacted. They can't help that they fell in love. Some things just can't be controlled."  
"You mean like Dani?"  
Janet laughed. "Yes, like Dani."  
The both took a moment to think about the miracle that filled their days with laughter.  
Daniel shifted position as he held his wife in his arms. They fell asleep like that, both hoping that all would go well with the colonel and major.  
  


~*~  


  
"Well, I must say I am impressed, Doctor Fraiser!"  
"And why do you say that, Doctor Jackson?" Janet smiled at the man who had just entered her office.  
"Well, General Hammond has had a sudden change of heart." Daniel gave her a big smile. "He's going to contact the President and see if an exception can be made for two of his finest officers."  
Janet grinned. "All I did was tell him my side of the story."  
"Well, you should become a lawyer!" Daniel exclaimed as he embraced his wife.  
"Now that's pushing things," said the voice of Jack O'Neill. "We like the good doc right where she is."  
"Yeah, we don't want her to leave us." Sam's arm was linked with the colonel's.  
"Oh, I feel so loved," Janet said playfully.  
"Thanks so much, Janet." Sam gave her a hug, and was followed by Jack.  
"So, any news on the new decision?" Daniel asked the couple.  
"Not yet, Hammond's still on the phone," Jack replied.  
"You have to take into consideration that it's a very important decision. They don't want to walk right into this blindly," Sam reassured them.  
"Good point." Janet looked at her husband, then back to Sam and Jack. "Well, I hope this works out. Now, all of you go before I sic one of the nurses on you!"  
They were waved away to continue their duties, but not before Daniel pecked his wife on the lips while promising to come back later.  
  


~*~  


  
"SG-1 and Doctor Fraiser, report to the briefing room," the intercom rang out.  
In a matter of minutes, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c, Daniel Jackson, and Doctor Fraiser were seated at the table watching General Hammond come out of his office.  
"I just got off the phone with the President," General Hammond told them what they already knew. "We have finally come to an agreement."  
Everyone, except for maybe Teal'c, anxiously awaited the decision given by the President himself.  
"Colonel Jonathan O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, you are hereby reinstated to active duty, and Air Force regulations have been bent and an exception has been made. There will be no court martial, and you have been authorized to raise your child together as a family."  
Jack and Sam smiled at the general, who smiled back.  
"Why do I have a feeling you were on our side?" Daniel perceived.  
"I wasn't until Doctor Fraiser here convinced me, but once she did, I realized I couldn't hold a family apart." Hammond answered.  
"All in a day's work, sir." Janet smiled at O'Neill and Carter, who were hugging.  
"Oh, yes, Major Carter," General Hammond got Sam's attention.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Before all of this happened, you were selected for a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel."  
"Excuse me?" Colonel O'Neill had a look of surprise on his face.  
"What?" Carter had a similar expression.  
Hammond just smiled.  
"That's not fair," Jack protested. "She's gotten two promotions since I've known her and I haven't even gotten one!"  
Everyone laughed. Even Teal'c had a smile on his face.  
Then Daniel got to thinking. Something wasn't right. "Guys, wait a second."  
They all turned to look at him.  
"Something's wrong here," he declared as a young lieutenant entered the room.  
"What do you mean, Daniel?" Janet gave her husband a worried look.  
"I don't know, it's just something's wrong. This can't happen…I mean, it wouldn't take—uh…guys?"   
His friends all stood there, frozen.  
"What's wrong?" He approached Doctor Fraiser. "Janet?"  
She didn't even blink. They really were frozen.  
"You have figured it out, Daniel. I am very proud of you."  
He whirled around to see who had just spoken. "Lieutenant Obsidian?"  
The woman was smiling, "Correct."  
Daniel looked back to where Janet had been standing. She was gone. "W-what have I figured out?"  
"The truth."  
"What?"  
"My people observe other races to find allies against our enemies. There are two ways we do this. We either spend time among them, or this." She gestured around her.  
"But how?"  
"We usually use dreams and let them play out to see how others react to what is happening around them."  
"Who are your people? Are they enemies with Goa'uld?"  
"My people have been called many things, but the true name for my race is the Obsidians. We have met the Goa'uld, but there is a far more powerful enemy we must deal with, and no, not the Replicators."  
"They must be very destructive."  
"They are."  
"What is your name?"  
"Mika, Mika Nari."  
"Mika…I don't recognize it."  
"It is of a language unknown Earth."  
"I see."  
Mika changed the subject. "For your cooperation, I will grant you one wish. It may sound farfetched, but if you want it to be so, I will do everything in my power to make it that way. It can be anything."  
Daniel knew what he wanted more than anything else. It was something he'd wished for a year. But he had to let her go; he knew that. No matter how tempted he was, he could not have the one he loved back. "I don't know what to wish for."  
"Your heart desires it more than anything, yet your mind tells you that it would be selfish. I will speak the truth to you, Daniel. It is not, even if you feel it is."  
"I can't. It wouldn't be what she wanted."  
"I understand."  
He thought for a long while. "I—" his voice faltered. "I only want there to be another out there for me to love. Someone I will be able to spend the rest of my life with."  
Nari smiled. "Consider it done."  
"Now…umm…how do I get out of here?"  
All of a sudden the image of the briefing room shimmered into a vast meadow with a Stargate and DHD. The Stargate activated of its own accord and the blue event horizon appeared, waiting for Daniel to step through.  
"It leads to Earth." She turned back to him. "Don't worry about the iris, it has been taken care of."  
At the motion of her hand, he walked up the stone steps.  
"Daniel," Nari called to him.   
He looked back.  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks." Daniel stepped through the wormhole and soon found himself facing about a dozen armed men awaiting at the other side.  
"Hold your fire!" The voice of General Hammond filled the room.  
Yep, it was the SGC, all right.  
  


~*~  


  
Daniel yawned as he walked through the door and turned on the light. He just wanted to get to bed. The day had been filled with questions, many of which had gone unanswered, and medical exams. He had to give Doctor Adair credit; at least she seemed to have some idea of what she was doing.  
Teal'c was his usual self, Jack was as sarcastic as ever, and Sam was not pregnant. Of course, he couldn't forget that Janet wasn't alive. A tear rolled Daniel cheek as he finally let the emotions come back. She was gone and he couldn't let go. "I love you, Janet."  
"Daniel?" A sleepy voice called from the bedroom.  
He recognized it immediately. He froze to make sure he wasn't hearing things.  
Janet Fraiser appeared in the hallway. She regarded him for a moment. "Daniel? What are you doing here?"  
Overpowered with complete shock, Daniel could only close in on the doctor. Inches apart from her, he replied, "Well, it's been my house for a year now."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh, God." He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "I missed you so much."  
"Daniel, what's going on?" She looked at him quizzically. "I thought I was—" She shivered. "The staff blast…I thought I was dead."  
"You were, Janet. But, I don't know, a perfect stranger brought you back."  
"Please tell me this is a dream."  
"It's not, and I can prove it to you." Daniel bent down so he was eye-level with her. Slowly he captured her mouth in his.  
She responded and her hands found the back of his neck. They parted, put their foreheads together, and stayed that way for a long time.  
"Okay, I believe you." She told him breathlessly.  
Daniel smiled and thought about all that had happened. He could never have imagined that Mika would give him Janet. He would've never guessed they would kiss like this.   
In fact, it wasn't like he had imagined at all.  



End file.
